bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Factory
The Factory is the primary manufacturing center and HQ of Fink Manufacturing in Finkton. It is comprised of two areas, the factory courtyard and the factory itself. The factory courtyard has one Sky-Line, while the Factory itself consists of different levels. History Fink MFG may be one of the largest districts in Columbia, but most of the labor done there was focused within a central location: the Factory. Shipping and unloading is handled at Finkton Docks, assorted fabrication and menial labor is done at Finkton Proper, and assembly line-style work is carried out at the Factory. ''BioShock Infinite'' Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth have passed through a Tear and entered a reality in which the Vox Populi have the needed weapons to initiate a revolt against Fink MFG. After liberating Shantytown, they turn their sights on the Factory. Booker and Elizabeth follow the assault intent on retrieving The First Lady from Daisy Fitzroy and escaping Columbia. The Vox Populi have success with their armed revolt. Factory Courtyard From the Plaza of Zeal, Vox agents tear open the gates to the Factory and charge into the courtyard to the Factory. They immediately encounter massive resistance in the form of Founders Soldiers, Gun Automatons, and Motorized Patriots. Booker will have to fight alongside the Vox Populi against these enemies to reach the Factory entrance. Elizabeth can summon cover, a Rocket Automaton, and a crate of medical kits to aid in the battle. When all these enemies are defeated, the Vox agents move in to open the front gates. Suddenly, a Security Zeppelin with a rocket turret will appear and bombard the area, killing many Vox Populi in the process. Booker realizes the only way to proceed is to take out the airship. Using the Sky-Line to reach the Zeppelin, he fights his way through the Rocket Automaton, Motorized Patriot, and the crew on board. He then sabotages the engine with the Sky-Hook. Once this is done, Booker dives from the Zeppelin as it falls out of the sky and uses the Sky-Line to reach the ground safely. The Vox chant Booker's name in celebration as they unlock the gates and Elizabeth praises his valor. The rebel forces move into the Factory. The Factory Upon entering the Factory, it's clear the first wave has swept through. Scorch marks and dead soldiers cover the interior. Gunships commandeered by the Vox blast through the windows and the agents storm in. Together they defeat the Rocket Automaton and remaining soldiers guarding the building. A Vox Beast fires an RPG rocket at the Fink MFG sign when the battle ends. Further on is the elevator bank. One elevator leads to Fink's office, the other to the Factory Proper. There's a locksmith bag and a piece of Gear in the area. Booker boards an elevator to the top while the Vox Populi celebrate and recoup. The various manufacturing floors of the factory can be seen through the elevator, showing Vigors, vending machines, furniture, textiles, turrets, generators, and toys being made. Elizabeth thinks back to Chen and May Lin's deaths and laments the role she played in it, Booker attempts to comfort her, but the lift suddenly comes to a halt. Daisy Fitzroy phones DeWitt and calls him an "impostor," as in this alternate universe, Booker was dead, a martyr to the Vox cause, and that his presence is a hindrance to the cause. Office of Jeremiah Fink Upon reaching this level, Booker finds himself in Fink's office. The Vox have ransacked the place and slaughtered Fink's personal guards. Booker will have to fight his way through three Vox militants before reaching the rooftop. Fink's Private Docks After exiting the office, he and Elizabeth observe Daisy Fitzroy shoot Jeremiah Fink within the airship docking station before ordering the Vox to kill Booker. Booker then fights through numerous Vox-affiliated enemies, including heavy hitters such as a Fireman and a Handyman. A Sky-Line can be utilized within the area. Once all enemies are defeated, Booker observes Fitzroy ready to kill an upper class child before Elizabeth prevents this by stabbing Daisy Fitzroy in the back with scissors. The two then board their airship and leave Finkton. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' In Episode Two of Burial at Sea, Elizabeth enters Jeremiah Fink's laboratories beneath the Factory to retrieve a Hair Sample. Factory Docks This is the primary docking point at the Factory. Zeppelins such as the First Lady dock at this point. Office of Jeremiah Fink Jeremiah Fink's office is located at the very top of the factory and is where he spends most of his time. Fink built his office at the topmost building within Fink Manufacturing so that he could look down upon his dominion and bask in his own success, while the common workers toiled. Private Quarters - Jeremiah Fink Located next to his office, this room contains a large clock mechanism that unlocks one of four different rooms depending on where the hands are currently pointing. The clock can be manually adjusted by inserting a winding crank into the big hand in the center. Fink MFG Research Laboratories To be completed Handyman Operating Suite The Handyman Operating Suite is where the the Autobodies are manufactured. One Handyman in the making is seen strapped to an operating table, and among a pile of crates, a Boy of Silence helmet can be seen lying about, implying that Fink himself came up with the idea long before New York was attacked in the 1980s. Imprinting Studies It was decided that Elizabeth needed a protector. In this series of laboratories, different experiments were performed on animals in an attempt to learn how to make the Songbird scientifically imprint on the young girl. New Discoveries New Vigors *Undertow *Ironsides New Enemies *Vox - Baton *Vox - Pistol *Vox - Repeater *Vox - Heater *Rocket Automaton *Security Zeppelin Voxophones #Jeremiah Fink - A Child Needs a Protector #Booker DeWitt - Apology #Jeremiah Fink - Table Scraps - Imprinting Studies #Daisy Fitzroy - Sacrifices - First Lady Airship #Daisy Fitzroy - The Quality of Mercy - Office of Jeremiah Fink #Daisy Fitzroy - Stay the Hand - Office of Jeremiah Fink #Rosalind Lutece - The Lazarus Project - Private Quarters - Jeremiah Fink #Jeremiah Fink - No Profit for the Prophets - Private Quarters - Jeremiah Fink #Jeremiah Fink - The Greater Good - Research Laboratories - Hub #Jeremiah Fink - Necessary Precautions - Research Laboratories - Hub #Edmund Munford - Childish Fears - Surgical Suite - Handyman Kinetoscopes #Agnostic Gallery columback.jpg|''Elizabeth in Factory in'' Burial at Sea - Episode 2. worshipplace.jpg|''The Prayer room with statues of the Founding Fathers.'' Quarterfink.jpg|''The clock room.'' Deaddogz.jpg|''Failed bonding experiments.'' BioShockInfinite 2014-03-28 12-34-18-526.png|''A Boy of Silence helmet found in the Handyman Operating Suite.'' Category:BioShock Infinite Locations Category:Vox Populi Category:Finkton Category:Factory Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Locations